The trapdoor: the splund: alternate episode
If you’ve ever watched bbc's “the trapdoor”, then you’ve heard of a character from an infamous episode known as “the splund”. The splund was a rotund, purple, and horrifying character from the episode of the same name, who terrorizes two of the main characters: boney, a talking skull, and drutt, a spider, as well as the blue colored hero named berk. In the end, berk uses a pin needle to pop the fat creature to oblivion. The general audience that watched the episode had fond memories of the creature’s high pitched laughs, his threats, everything about the episode seemed rather memorable for the scare factor, and is always told in the way that they remember it, but I remember it rather differently. I remember watching the initial airing being when I was 10, it was a bright day and I had sat myself to the telly to watch my favorite show. The intro started normally with absolutely no anomalies, and it cut to the episode, everything started normally, berk going upstairs to tend to his master, the splund monster coming out of the trapdoor, it was all normal until it came to the splund laughing. Instead of the splund rolling around and overall laughing his fucking head off, it cut to the splund's face as it laughed, a close up by that, and it instead had large, protruding, jagged, and reddish teeth that showed every time he laughed. The splund did it’s usual teleportation torture until berk came back, and here's the part that fucked with me for a long time: the original episode had the splund scare berk and berk popping along with the line of “and I’m the splund popper”, but the episode I watched had the splund swallow berk whole. That’s right, the splund opened it’s massive jagged orephus, with a close up to it to add the scare factor, and with one massive gulp, berk disappeared inside the beasts gigantic body. After berk was digested by it, the creature said, “well, your friend tasted delicious, I wonder what you taste like?” with a disgusting lick of it’s huge lips, and cut to boney and drutt huddling each other as the creature’s Shadow hovered over them. Then, all of a sudden, the splund began to make faces as if it’s trying to take a massive dump, it’s body began to pulsate and it began to wail, and the wail was the worst part. The wail started low and was at that point just a moan, but as it went on, it turned from a sick moan to a high pitch wail of pain and distress, and as it wailed, the pulsating began to get more violent, and the camera would cut to different angles as the creature screeched in a high pitched tone so high, that it hurt my ears. And, with a sudden cut, the creature exploded into a red food coloring flower, and by the way, it was a live action cut, so I assume that someone had put a pump filled with food coloring and had overfilled it to make the illusion of the creature exploding. At this point, the entire set was covered head to with red food coloring, and who should emerge from the exploded remains, was berk, covered with stomach bile and “blood”. Berk was then-there congratulated by boney, and asked why the massive creature exploded, with the only funny highlight of the entire episode: “well, I think he had a bad case of indigestion, and I guess that put the cherry on-top”, and he faced the screen and smiled innocently, and the episode ended there. That episode left me in multiple emotions, horrified, blank, and somewhat hysterical, now today I watched the original episode and was ultimately left shocked and left with questions such as: “did I just watch a lost version of that?” and “did I actually watch that as a kid?”, and so I asked my mom, about the episode, with no avail, so if anyone has watched this episode, then I’d like to learn more or at least get some closure to what I watched on that day, or even better, have a physical copy of the episode. I'd like to not have the dreams of the splund eating me whole.